The present invention relates generally to fishing equipment and, more particularly, to a system having a fishing reel that generates electrical current as a hand crank handle of the reel assembly is actuated, having a remote control fishing lure, and having safety tools including sensors, alarms, and charging components.
During the course of fishing with a fishing lure and rod and reel, a fishing lure can move only in the direction that it is pulled by the fishing line to the reel. This limits the ability for the lure to travel along a path in a different direction of the person fishing. Further, fishing rods and reels typically do not have a means to produce electrical power for electronic devices such as I-phones, cameras, radios, and the like. This is a real problem for people who enjoy extended stays camping and fishing and have no means to recharge their electronic devices while away from traditional power sources. In addition, safety is another issue of concern for the extended stay fisherman or woman both from wildlife threats and human threats.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system that includes a reel assembly that generates electrical current as the hand crank handle of the reel assembly is actuated, a lure assembly having motors controlled by remote control, and a safety tool assembly having components for sensing danger and sounding an alarm.